Relatos de una Infancia
by NivansOrShepherd
Summary: Hola!Primer fic! Es algo corto,pero es solo porque son pequeños relatos de la infancia de nuestros queridos protagonistas...Solo deben recordar que lo escrito nunca sucedio en realidad,y todo es producto de mi imaginación...Espero que les guste! :3


**_Harry Mason:_**

El lugar donde hicieron el funeral de Julie fue en casa de los abuelos,y papá no había se sentía terrible,pues,a el le gustaba el licor,pero el de fuera de á no paraba de llorar,y casi todo el mundo alrededor de ella estaba consolandola...¿Y yo?Yo estaba en los columpios del patio,con la muñeca favorita de ella..Estaba tan triste..Mamá no paraba de culpar a papá,y el tampoco dejaba de culparse a el mismo...Y ya no sabia con quien más compartir mis juguetes y jugar con ellos...Mi hermana se había ido...

Al día siguiente,papá llego a casa,llorando,y tuvieron una pelea con mamá,diciendo que si el no hubiera estado ebrio a esas horas de la mañana,no habria atropellado a de la pelea papá me abrazo y me miro a los ojos:

-Hijo,prometeme que cuando tengas un hijo,jamas seras tan estupido como yo...Debes cuidarle,cuidarle con tu vida...Por favor...Prometelo..-no paraba de llorar.

-Claro papi,claro.-Ambos nos abrazamos,y luego de que papá salio por aquella puerta,no volvi a saber jamas de el.

**_James Sunderland:_**

Creo que de mis padres,mucho no puedo decir,ya que jamas los conocí.

Aquel día fue el cumpleaños de Carl,el cumplia 10 años,y todos los niños del orfanato estabamos felices,porque luego de su cumpleaños,sus padres adoptivos se lo llevarían. Todos nos veíamos contentos,en nuestro interior estabamos tristes,porque quien sabe si eso algùn día nos pasaría a nosotros...A la noche,cuando termino la fiesta,a todos nos mandaron a dormir,ya que era tarde,y la señorita Nevins estaba despidiendose de Carl,que había estado con nosotros desde los 2 años...Todos nosotros mirabamos por la ventana para saludar,pero a penas el auto arranco,ellos..chocaron.

La señorita Nevins no tendría explicación,excepto que gracias a la lluvia,derraparon y... verdad es que mucho no me la creo,pero no puedo pensar otra razón...Me parece que tal vez fue a hombre jamas me bueno,el resto fueron llantos,preguntas,y nada más..

Aun no puedo olvidar la cara de Carl,la de felicidad...Esa cara quedo en mi mente.Y no creo que la pueda olvidar..El día anterior,me dijo que ellos irían a Silent Hill,y que algún día debería ir a visitarlo..Y algún día..lo haré...

**_Heather Mason:_**

Todas esas horas había estado despierta,pero me hacia la dormida,ya que esperaba que papá me llevara el desayuno a la cama.-Heather..?Feliz cumpleaños nena..-el entro con una bandeja que tenia facturas,una taza de chocolate y un jugo de naranja.

-Gracias papi!

-De nada Heath..disfrutalo..-el me besó la frente y se retiro.

Yo estaba tan contenta,pues,papá dijo que tenia una sorpresa para mi,muy especial.

Al terminar la fiesta,papá me sento en sus rodillas,y me dio un collar muy bonito,que tenia una pelotita blanca,que se podia abrir.

-¿Qué es esto papá?-habia un caramelo rojo.

-Eso es una gema de la suerte.

-¿Se puede comer?-

El rió.

-No amor,es de la suerte...Tal vez cuando seas mayor descubras la cantidad de suerte que te da,pero espero que jamas tengas que averiguarlo..-el me sonrió.

-Gracias pa!-le abraze,por un rato largo..Realmente lo quiero.

**_Henry Townshend:_**

Mamá y papá me llevaron a mis vacaciones,en Silent un lugar hermoso,y había un parque de diversiones,y un quedamos 1 semana,en donde pescamos con papá,fuimos al parque con mamá,y tomamos mucho me sentía algo triste por aquel niño que siempre andaba por ahí,pidiendo algo de dinero para comprar un bollo de pan,y nadie le mamá tampoco quería,pero aquella tarde tome un par de billetes del bolso de mamá y se los olvidare su sonrisa,pero no duro mucho,ya que el niño estaba afuera de un café,y sus padres estaban dentro,disfrutando una buena merienda,mientras su hijo estaba muerto de lo podía creer...Yo llevaba mi helado de vainilla en ese momento,así que se lo entrege,pero sus padres me vieron entregárselo y no quiero imaginar que fue de ese niño,los otros 3 días no supe nada más de el.

**-NO ESCRIBO DE TRAVIS PORQUE YA SABEMOS QUE FUE DE SU INFANCIA-**

_**Alex Shepherd:**_

Mamá me compro un perrito,al que llame Felpa,porque era muy esponjoso. Papá lo despreciaba,a el no le gustaba ningún animal,pero mamá le dijo que también debería tener una mascota durante mi infancia,ya que ella también había tenido divertía mucho con Felpa,le encantaba jugar conmigo.A la tarde salí a jugar con Elle y Felpa,pero papá tomo al perrito y se lo llevo.. mamá lo siguió y comenzaron a pelear...Lo único que escuche fue un pequeño ladrido,que era de Felpa.

Jamas me sacare esa imagen de la cabeza,el sótano era el cuarto de caza de papá,donde habian muchas cabezas de alce,y ahí estaba Felpa sobre la mesa..Mejor dicho,lo que quedaba de el.

_**Murphy Pendleton:**_

Esa tarde llego la niña nueva al orfanato,y jugamos todo el día..Realmente sentia que ella seria mi nueva amiga,pero al día siguiente desperte,y la señorita Phils me abrazo,yo no sabia porque,pero era porque ella se habia tirado por la ventana.

**Bueno,eso fue todo!espero que les halla gustado! ^^  
****Cualquier critica o sugerencia es aceptada! :D Luego escribire más c:****  
**

**See you around... :3**


End file.
